Aura Speaks through the Mist
by Time Materia
Summary: Kieko, girlfriend to Yusuke Urameshi is fed up with his inconsiderate behavior; she only has one other option go through what he has and give herself a push to be his equal, in every way.
1. Your worst nightmare

Aura Speaks through the Mist

Summary: Kieko, girlfriend to Yusuke Urameshi is fed up with his inconsiderate behavior; she only has one other option go through what he has and give herself a push to be his equal, in every way.

Piece Start:

"Alright Dark tournament fans we have the newbies Team Guardian and the team Rokuyukai!" Koto called out as the team before them stepped up to the plate. The young guardian in green stepped up before Koto looked back and forth between the two.

"Alright team captains choose your battle conditions." The fox girl told them. She eyed the two before turning to the woman in green.

"A series with One on One matches with the overall victory determined by getting the most points." She told her. The male in front of her smirked with a nasty look on his face, Kieko at the moment was already annoyed with him. With his disgusting look in his eyes. Zeru was his name he was a tall, muscular demon with broad shoulders and long, sharp ears. His hair is blond, parted down the middle, with each section spiked up at an angle. He wore a dark blue muscle shirt and khakis, as well as black boots. His blue eyes always gave a cold stare, even in the midst of battle.

He was weak.

His own downfall.

"Alright Team captains choose your fighters!"

The woman in green stayed and the small child stepped up to the plate. He grinned before looking up at her. Rinku had brown hair, parted down the middle, with each section spiked at an angle. He has three pink stars tattooed just below his left eye. He wore a long-sleeve yellow shirt, with a red sleeveless one over it. He wears the hat to the side and also carries a pouch containing something? Rinku is one of the most human-looking demons in the entire stadium, with no physical demonic traits whatsoever. She was impressed.

"Hey lady, you should take off the cloak, you're probably really cute." Kieko flushed at his little compliment before petting his head.

"Wish I could dear." She spoke before they stepped back.

"Team Rokuyukai's own Rinku and Team Guardian Leader! And BEGIN!" She called out bringing down her hand to signal the beginning of the fight.

Rinku jumped back before chuckling softly and vanished as he began to shoot off indifferent directions. She felt him, he couldn't mask his energy that's for sure but she didn't underestimate him simply because he was a child. He was cute for sure but he had a trick up his sleeve one that she didn't mind revealing. As he shot behind her, she lifted her foot and slammed it into his chest as he went flying across the platform. A smile was on her face and she could feel the lustful stares that were coming her way. She hated it, she knew she should have changed clothes but she just didn't have time!

"**It seems that LEADER waste's no time, pummeling her opponent! Even a child! She is brutal!"  
**  
Her uniform was all she had for the day, and for school it was mandatory.

Rinku got up with a groan and stomped his foot in disbelief.

"Jeez lady! I can't believe you'd hit a kid like that!" He teased her. He shot at her again and she moved with him kind of like a dance, she almost reminded them of a red haired fox with the way she was moving. She held a content smile on her face as she moved. When he grazed her side with a kick she slammed her fist into his chest with a chuckle. She seemed to have her boyfriends way of fighting atleast with her fists.

"**Rinku has to be at a loss with the way she dodges his attacks like that!"**

She was just way more graceful.

She chuckled and shrugged. "I won't underestimate you just because you're a child. Looks can be deceiving ya know! But your speed is impressive!" She praised. He blushed a tad, he had never gotten praised before, and it was a nice feeling.

"Oi! GET IT TOGETHER RINKU!" The demons in the crowd called out.

Kieko frowned and looked to Rinku who pulled something out of his bag, were those Yoyo's? That's different. She furrowed a brow before her eyes caught that they were laced with his spirit energy. Thank Genkai for all that training for sure.

"**The crowd's as anxious as I am! Why hasn't the leader of the guardian's or Rinku**

**spilt blood yet!?"**

"I guess I'll fight seriously now since you know I'm not weak!" He spoke holding them up.

"My Serpant Yoyo's you have no chance." He told her.

"I'll fight seriously too~" She purred quietly. At her words the wind picked up and she looked at him with her chocolate pools, it was something she had picked up from Yusuke.

"I didn't come all this way to babysit." She mocked.

He scoffed and let loose his yoyo's at her. She narrowed her eyed before closing them. She relaxed her stance before her cloak shifted behind her and she lifted the sides of her skirt like a curtsy.

"**The leader of team guardian is doing something funky with her skirt!"**

Rinku eyed her strangely before two rods fell out of her skirt; they were made with spirit energy. He didn't understand but before he could comprehend it, she had moved, the two rods shooting at him with no remorse. He used his Yoyo's effectively stopping them and thoroughly distracting him. She pulled her fist back before she chuckled.

"SHOT GUN!" She called out as mini bullets shot out from her hand towards the male. His eyes widened as they hit his chest and sent him flying into the wall. He hit the wall and Kieko turned to Koto.

"I'll start the count! 1…2…3…4….5…Rinku is getting up!" She called but continued the count as Rinku tried to stand but fell down on his stomach. It was like she had stolen his energy.

"6…7…8…9….and 10! The Leader of the GUARDIANS is Victorious!" She called out. Kieko smiled and jumped down before she stepped passed the young child in the aqua blue cloak.

"You're turn _**Kōrime.**_" Kieko spoke as the small child steps and jumps onto the platform.

"Team Rokuyukai's Roto Vs. The Guardians kōrime and BEGIN!"

Roto smirked at her his sickly grey face taking a twisted look. She frowned and looked to him before she watched him morph his finger into a blade. She glared at him with disdain something she didn't often have, it was hard to see under the cloak.

"So you're like them, the Toguro's." She spoke in a cold voice. He almost shivered. She lifted her hand and blew something at him, the small stones were made of ice. They sliced at his clothing before his words stopped her in her tracks.

"I know where your brother is."

She stilled and he smirked before taking a step forward. She jumped back and looked up at him with her brilliant red eyes. She didn't have time for this, she would retrieve the information out of him anyway she could even if it meant she'd have to kill, something else she was not fond of.

"He always uses that dumb trick." Rinku hissed lowly.

"It doesn't matter as long as he wins." Zeru spoke.

"And if you don't surrender I will kill him with the push of this little button." She narrowed her eyes before she stood straight and her body began to glow a soft white color almost if it was feathered. She know knew he was lying, a demon like that? Kill her brother? Not possible. Her skin felt cold to the touch before she opened her hand and it looked as though snowflakes shot passed her encasing him in ice leaving only his hands free.

"_Kōrime-san! _Please, you believe in mercy don't you_!_" He knew his time was up. He should have known never to threaten someone like that, but his past conquests didn't show him that.

It lifted him and she pulled something out before kneeling and shooting into the air, her body twisting before she stilled and her lips parted.

"No."

She fell and the blade she had cut him all the way through before she landed on the ground gracefully. She flicked her blade, the blood flying off of it before she turned to Koto.

"WINNER BY DEATH IS kōrime!"

* * *

"And just what the fuck, do you mean, you have a second set of detectives!" Yusuke growled at the eye level Koenma, the ruler of the spirit world. Koenma let out a sigh before crossing his arms as Botan looked at him with a questioning look.

"Yes do tell."

"They aren't detectives, they are the guardians. They protect the veil between the worlds, Human, Spirit and Demon world. The barriers between the three worlds were breached because we didn't have the guardians before. But since you have been settled into being a spirit detective then I had the time to implement them." He told the males before him. Hiei didn't care for these so called Guardians as long as it didn't involve Yukina. Which unbeknownst to them, it actually did.

"And the Guardians take another point! Zeru has been eliminated by death. 3 points to team Guardian!" Was heard over the radio. Koenma looked to Yusuke before he sighed softly.

"I will not tell you who they are but I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out." He made a pointed stare to Kurama who looked away with a frown. He had figured out that one of them was familiar, he could feel it. He wondered if Hiei could feel it too.

"But Koenma sir, How come you didn't atleast tell me, about the Guardians!" Botan asked, she was kind of hurt that he would keep this from her. The guardians of the veil, she couldn't help but feel like they were familiar somehow.

"It was need to know. You know I don't pick the guardians myself. They are chosen." The masked fighter looked at Koenma before she smirked underneath her mask. She knew the new guardians would be fine, she had trained them herself.

"Guardians Smardians, we have more important things to discuss, like Toguro and our next fight." Kazuma huffed.

"For once the buffoon is correct."

"Perhaps we should go see our competition." Kurama spoke softly before the others nodded. Koenma huffed before running a hand through his brown hair, he was gonna have a headache by the time the tournament would be over. He was more worried over his team, Would Yusuke truly be ok?

Would they defeat Toguro?

What was /her/ connection to him?

Koenma had questions with no answers and that annoyed him deeply. Yusuke led the way walking out the door with Kuwabara and Kurama right after him. Botan jogged out and Hiei hung back before he addressed Koenma himself.

"Koenma. Against my better instincts, I'm gonna trust that /she/ is not here." Was all he said before Koenma inwardly hung himself, Hiei was gonna kill him.

As they made their way to the arena, Yusuke watched as demons cleared a walk way for him and his team. So the boogeyman stories about him were real, he could hear them in the jeers of the demons.

"Alright demon fans we have the Team Rokuyukai's original leader Chu vs. the Leader of the Guardians! Fighters please take your place in the ring." The leader jumped and stepped up before she stretched a bit. Chu was well built, muscular and an excellent posture when he is sober apparently. Very tall, towering over her most definitely. He has a long, blue mohawk with two ponytails in the back. The two ends of his hair are wrapped up with a red ribbon. He has a messy and rather short goatee and mustache, as well as two green-striped tattoos under his eyes. He wears fur-lined black boots and a fur-lined tank top. He also has olive green pants and a red belt. He speaks with an Australian accent from whats she's heard so far.

"So you're Chu. I've heard of your drunk self, ya remind me of someone." Her voice rang out. It easily stood out in Yusuke's ears and he couldnt believe it. She chuckled when he rose an eyebrow and laughed loudly.

"What's a guardian like ya doin in a competition like this? Doesn't seem like your cup of jin yeah?" He slurred. She chuckled.

"The smell of Alcohol can't help but feel a touch of home." She spoke before she heard the jeers of the crowd, she really couldn't believe how freaking rude they were. She knew they all needed a good slap to the face.

"Oi guardian! I asked ya question." She looked at him with a smirk before stepping forward.

"I hope you'll provide me a good challenge." She spoke.

He chuckled and lifted her chin with his fingers. "You're pretty cute, I reckon I might fall in love with ya." He teased. Kieko wasn't having any of that, she lifted her fist before slamming it into his cheek, her follow through was flawless. He gasped as he skidded backwards on the platform. Her eyes widened as she eyed what was in his hand, her cloak! DEMON BASTARD!

Yusuke did not expect that at all, Kieko, his girlfriend, the woman of his dreams, fighting in the same tournament as him. Koenma made sure that he made his way to his booth before that happened, he wasn't dying right now, he was way to pretty for it.

"So the human girl's made her way to a tournament like this." Hiei spoke, perhaps he was interested in the notion alone, she looked to be fearless but he knew not everyone was like that. Her fearlessness was genuine. Her reason for being here was intriguing.

"So I was correct." Kurama spoke quietly.

"What fox?"

"Nothing Hiei."

She brushed her hair from her neck before she sighed. "Chu ya big meany, ya blew my cover. Ah well." She shrugged before Koto frowned.

"You guys are having way too much fun, BEGIN THE FIGHT!" She called out before Kieko readied her fists and Chu chuckled as he tossed her cloak to her team members.

"Now love, don't underestimate me."

She chuckled and lifted her hand as she turned to the side, her finger pointing at him. "Don't worry Chu. I won't." She spoke as the light began to gather at her finger tip and she shivered as the energy coursed through her body. She purred as he vanished. She didn't worry about it, sensing energy was her thing. Her finger was still gathering energy before she felt him behind her. She stilled and jumped forward before rolling and firing at him in succession. Chu smirked before it hit his skin and scorched it, he wondered if she was even trying and by the look on her face she wasn't. Not really anyway.

"My spirit gun, courtesy of my master. I've got about 4 shots left and one of em could put ya on the brink of death. Once upon a time, I could only fire 1 a day but, I was a weakling back then." She confessed with a smile on her face. Kieko had many options at the moment, Chu wasn't too much of a challenge in all honesty but she had one reason to fight through this and win.

And that was to get to Toguro.

Surely he knew that she was here now, after all, he had threatened to kill her should Yusuke not attend the tournament, or so she heard. The committee wasn't too concerned with her team and she intended to keep it that way.

"This here is Ogre killer." He heard. The female didn't know what that was, some type of alcohol?

"Man that stuffs lethal! Ogre killer, ya take a sip and you end up jail the next day with a demon ya really don't wanna know!" Koto spoke as Chu took a gulp, gulp after gulp until he consumed it all.

"And Chu is definitely taking more than a sip!"

He began to stumble and sway and Kieko's eyes widened before her lips stretched into a smile. Now he was getting serious and for that she was grateful, it wasn't often that women were in these kinds of tournaments and she was upset about the looks she kept getting. The males scorning her, a woman could be your worst nightmare.

She would be their worst nightmare.

* * *

Chapter 1 End

Flashbacks are a comin~


	2. My uncle is an asshole

Aura Speaks through the Mist

Summary: Kieko, girlfriend to Yusuke Urameshi is fed up with his inconsiderate behavior; she only has one other option go through what he has and give herself a push to be his equal, in every way.

Last piece:

"_Man that stuffs lethal! Ogre killer, ya take a sip and you end up jail the next day with a demon ya really don't wanna know!" Koto spoke as Chu took a gulp, gulp after gulp until he consumed it all._

"And Chu is definitely taking more than a sip!" 

_He began to stumble and sway and Kieko's eyes widened before her lips stretched into a smile. Now he was getting serious and for that she was grateful, it wasn't often that women were in these kinds of tournaments and she was upset about the looks she kept getting. The males scorning her, a woman could be your worst nightmare._

She would be their worst nightmare. 

* * *

Piece Start:

She could see his aura flaring around him and she furrowed her brow. She widened her stance and shifted her hands. She looked to him before smirking. "Cmon now." She spoke before she vanished and shifted behind him. He turned before he vanished as well. She gasped when he reappeared and shoved his fist in her stomach.

Koorime's eyes widened before she tugged on the girl with an Orange cloak. Said girl looked down to the little ice demon before she patted her top.

"I know. 15 solid hits on our leader."

Kieko, skidded back and rubbed her stomach, damn that hurt. That demon had a punch on him, but she couldn't help but grin in some type of glee. A challenge.

She wanted that. Kieko did feel bad though for not telling Yusuke, he deserved to know. She shook her head before she focused, not now. Yusuke didn't even bother to tell her he was in the tournament. He would be fine not knowing. The drunken fighter step forward and vanished. She still felt him and that was her saving grace. She turned and slammed her foot into his side, it was coated in her spirit energy hence his stilled movement. Her own energy was paralyzing his own! Causing him to still before she pushed off his side and turned before back tucking in the air. She landed on her feet before pushing off the ground and front tucked, her legs wrapping around his neck. She settled before she threw her weight forward and rolled, her legs slamming the giant demon into the ring. She let go and jumped back.

"Wow! Can I just say WOW? The Leader of the Guardian's seemed to use her own feminine prowess to get Chu on the ground! I gotta take some lessons from her!"

Chu groaned and sat up rubbing his head as Koto began her count.

"1…2…3…4.! And Chu is back up on his feet." Chu wiped his mouth and smirked before he opened his palm as it began to glow red. He was impressed with her moves. She let out a breath as he gathered energy, she lifted her hand and brushed a hair behind her ear before pointing her finger at him as it began to glow white.

"My ogre killer will trump your puny spirit detective knock off spirit gun." He spoke.

Her eyes widened before she chuckled lowly. She took the energy that gathered at her finger and redirected it to her palm.

"That's cute that you think that way Chu. You may have heard of Yusuke's power but you are foolish to think I am anything like him." She spoke before her hand got brighter she jumped as he did before thrusting her hand at his airborne body;

"Seishin Paji!*" She called out as his own power shot toward her. She gasped as it overwhelmed her. She rolled as she was enveloped in it. She looked at him before gasping.

"Watashi wa kyozetsu suru." She whispered as she curled into a ball absorbing the energy. The energy that he had sent at her with a laugh swirled around her, scorching her uniform and tearing through it before it turned around and shot at him as she landed on her feet with her palm opened. 

* * *

Yusuke was at a loss, his girlfriend was brutal. He turned to where Koenma was supposed to be and couldn't find the pacifier junkie. He wanted to know how and why she had such power within her. Her spirit purge, that's what she called it. It was fucking brutal. 

She was such a bad ass.

Gods, he was turned on by that. He stepped forward and his hands gripped the railing. She was fighting for her life and she was winning. Besides the other girl and Kieko he hadn't seen the others fight. Just what were their powers?

He prayed he didn't get pitted against his girlfriend.

"1…2…3…4"

That would not look good.

Botan clapped and cheered before jogging passed them. She jogged down the stairs and jumped over the railing to cheer loudly.

Kuwabara was at a loss at the moment himself. Kieko, she was his friend. And girls shouldn't fight and men shouldn't fight girls it's against the code of honor! How could she even think of it?! Matter of fact who trained her, she looked so strong so fearless. She was the Guardian leader that Koenma spoke of before. But for her to be this strong was unheard of. She must have just discovered her powers, but to use them like this? That was insane. Her spirit energy was crackling under her skin, he could feel it.

He shook his head and turned to the female next to the one in the aqua cloak. The one with the orange one just like his hair, he sensed that she was no slouch either. Her energy was just simmering like lava; it almost felt like it would burn him. 

"5…6…7…8…"

Kurama was over thinking this, he had to be, just why would Kieko join the tournament. He knew that Yusuke had not seen her over the three months that he was training Genkai, he did mention that he kept feeling a strange energy around the compound, one that grew every night. That alone caused Kurama deduce that she was in fact trained by Genkai herself. Her spirit energy, the way she moved, her slick mouth, though the last one could be Yusuke's fault.

* * *

She watched Chu hit the ground as his head cracked the pavement. Her ears picked up his groan and she purred at it.

"9….10!"

"Don't underestimate me." She murmured before turning to the referee.

"CHU HASN'T RISEN! By default, Leader of the Guardians is the winner!" Koto called out.

"TEAM GUARDIANS WILL ADVANCE, PLEASE UPDATE THE SCORBOARD!" She called into the mic before lifting Kieko's hand. The leader looked a little worse for wear, her clothing was torn and her body felt tired. Two matches but they were decent ones. She turned and jumped off the stage before she was encased in a hug by the Blue haired reaper.

"Botan.." Kieko murmured as she stroked her hair. Kieko smiled at her and Botan giggled.

"You were fantastic! Your technique was flawless!"

"Thanks!"

"So whose the rest of your team?" Botan asked in curiosity, they were quiet but that didn't stop Botan from eyeing them in interest.

"It's a secret~" Kieko teased. Botan huffed and crossed her arms. She hated not being in the loop. Kieko giggled and Botan frowned when Kieko put her cloak back on. She put the hood back on and sighed softly.

"Kieko…are you hiding from Yusuke?"

She stiffened and her team followed her as they started to exit the arena their fights done for the day. 

"I wouldn't hide from someone who lies to me all the time." She spoke coldly as they exited. That struck something in Botan. Yusuke had screwed up big time, Kieko sounded really upset. She had to tell him. She had to let him know that Kieko was okay, and she was pissed at him.

As the door closed, Kieko sighed and leaned against the wall before she was picked up by one of the taller members.

"Sumi-san.." The older girl nodded under her cloak. "Rest Kieko. It'll be alright." The leader nodded and closed her eyes. They walked back to the hotel before the tiny girl spoke up.

"Sumi?"

"Yes Yukina?"

"Kieko will be alright?"

"Of course."

The two girls behind them, one in a purple cloak the other in a black cloak sighed in unison. The girl in the black cloak inwardly frowned. She didn't want to come to this tournament but only did so as a favor to Blake. The one in the purple cloak, they had been sent here together.

By the Goddess.

They arrived at the hotel before they walked in and passed Yusuke and his team. The male immediately looked at his sleeping girlfriend in her arms. His frown was on his lips and he made his way over to her. When he reached for Kieko, Sumi moved back and his hands touched a barrier of ice. He frowned and took his hand back before he growled.

"I thought I told you before not to touch my leader, Yusuke Urameshi." The small ice maiden spoke. Kieko didn't wake up, she had so much energy to restore. She grumbled in her sleep and whined.

"Stupid." A small voice spoke behind Sumi. 

She eyed Kurama and her gaze eyed the team before her. They were strong she knew this. Her eyes connected with Genkai's and she smiled softly.

"What did you call me?" Yusuke growled. Sumi turned and Blake stepped forward her eyes narrowed under her hood.

"You know she gave up everything for you. And you couldn't even have the decency to thank her." She lifted her finger and pointed at him with her eyes narrowed.

"Some boyfriend." Blake spoke gently before she turned, her eyes lingering on Yusuke before they turned and made their way into the elevator. The doors closed and they rode it in silence. It was uncommon for them to be silent like that. They were usually so spirited, so what got them down like this?

The doors opened and they walked to their room before Yukina opened the door. The large man was sitting on a couch with a smirk on his lips.

"Toguro."

"The new guardians of the veil, I am quite honored to finally meet you." He spoke with a deep chuckle. "I've heard such wonderful things about you. And my wonderful niece. I'm so pleased to see you again."

Kieko sat up and looked to him before she frowned.

"Leave, uncle Toguro. You are not welcome here, not anymore." She spoke as she stood in front of him. He chuckled and stood before walking by her and ruffling her hair. She growled and crossed her arms. She didnt like that.

"I don't like that boy for you Kieko."

"You have no say in the matter. You drug me into this damned tournament. I intend to see it through and when I fight you, you better be ready." She hissed at him, he smirked and walked through the door.

"Goodnight My dear niece Kieko."

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNN

Please Review.


End file.
